Nate Heywood
Dr. Nathaniel "Nate" Heywood1 is a historian, specializing in deductive historical reconstruction. Due to his skills, he was able to deduce that an aberration-created reality, one in which the Nazis bombed New York City in 1942, due to the machinations of Damien Darhk and Eobard Thawne, and World War II continued until 1947, was started to cement in timeline, supplanting the previous reality. With the help of Oliver Queen, he was able to locate the submerged Waverider in 2016, waking Mick Rory from time stasis. Together with Mick, Nate traveled through time, using his skills as a historian to find the locations and time periods in which different members of the Legends team were stranded.2 For his support, Nate was made a new member of the team.3 After being injected with a biomolecular enhancer created by Eobard Thawne and modified by Ray Palmer, Nate gained the ability to transform his skin into steel, making him extremely strong and resilient. After learning to use his abilities he was given the codename "Steel" by Ray, after his grandfather Henry Heywood/Commander Steel. Among the other nicknames he suggested himself were Corporal Steel, Mr. Steel''' and Citizen Steel.4' Biography Nate is a hemophiliac and as a result of overprotected parents he was never allowed outside after one scrapped knee at the age of 5. So he spent all of his time studying and took a special interest in history. However he was always interested in stories about his paternal grandfather that his dad told him eventually getting his dog tags passed down to him. Eventually Nate left home at 16 for collage. He eventually became a historian, specializing in historical reconstruction and deduction, calling himself "a time detective". He observed the past and current events of Earth One, with special interest in vigilantes, as shown by him deducing the identities of Green Arrow and all members of Rip Hunter's team, identifying them as "the Legends" and figuring out their appearances in the past from research and overview of historical artifacts and written sources.2 In fall 2016, Nate started to notice how historical artifacts, and thus reality itself, started to change from what he knew of it beforehand. Figuring out that the Legends ended up in trouble, Nate gathered his courage and tried to sneak past the security at Mayor Oliver Queen's office when he was not permitted through, trusting Queen to believe his findings as the Green Arrow and as a friend of Sara Lance and Ray Palmer. Oliver was easily convinced by Nate's arguments about the changed timeline, with a nuked New York City and arranged for a submarine to lower himself as well as Dr. Heywood to the submerged The Waverider. The two woke Mick Rory from stasis, apprehending him when the Legends member instinctively attacked the newcomers, but was quickly subdued by Oliver. Mick confirmed Nate's findings and suspicion and, on Oliver's advice, the two decided to travel through time and gather the Legends members that have been scattered throughout time, due to the ship's emergency function before it was hit by a nuke in 1942.2 Nate and Mick eventually located and saved all team members sans Rip Hunter, before setting up to safeguard both Albert Einstein and Mileva Maric in case the Nazis, or a rogue time traveler, tries to kidnap them once again. The Legends, with Nate as the newest member, appeared in 1942 prior to Albert Einstein's physics symposium in the guise of CIA, convincing the big guy to tell the public of his ex-wife's accomplishments. Einstein happily obliged, making Mileva's support of his research public, and thus prompting the United States government to safeguard them both. Nate listened to Einstein's speech with wonder and adoration, barely able to believe that they changed history for the better. As Nate was ready to leave the premises along with the other Legends, they were halted by the Justice Society of America members.2 Nate, along with Ray Palmer and Martin Stein, were among the time travelers that tried to parlay with the JSA, but to no avail, as the 1942's vigilante team attacked the Legends, with Nate's own ancestor knocking him down with a punch. Imprisoned by the JSA, Nate was once again among the team members that tried to negotiate their release, eventually successful after Rex Tyler's introduction to Martin Stein. Although the Legends, particularly Sara Lance at first intended to bid Nate goodbye, concerned with his unpreparedness for the dangerous adventure as an untrained historian, Nate vehemently opposed this, wanting to finally do something with his life after being contained to the hospital for many years of his life, suffering from hemophilia. After two of Nate's missions in the field have left him while suspiciously bleeding wounds, Sara figured out his affliction, and tried to forbade him to take part in adventures, only for Nate to deny her once again. He assisted his ancestor Henry Heywood with fighting a mutated Baron Krieger, driving the two out of danger while Krieger was blasted by an airstrike from the United States Air Force. A second blast, however, ended up in friendly fire on the unsuspecting Heywoods, and while Henry ended up alright, Nate's condition was critical, with his hemophilia putting him on the verge of death. Ray Palmer saved Nate with a dose of modified Eobard Thawne's biomolecular enhancer, that cured him of his illness's effects, but also triggered a meta-human mutation in Nate's body.3 As Nate was recovering from his heavy wounds in the Waverider's medbay, Amaya Jiwe sneaked on board the ship, trying to assassinate Mick Rory, believing him to be the mysterious time traveler that murdered Rex Tyler. As Nate awoke, he stopped Amaya using his newfound meta-human powers of organic steel transformation. Excited by his new powers, Nate discussed a possible meta-human alias with the team, suggesting "Corporal Steel", "Citizen Steel" and "Mr. Steel". As Sara and Amaya came to an agreement, they ended up watching Nate excitedly testing his powers together with Ray Palmer, taking shots from Ray's A.T.O.M. Exosuit. In their excitement, the two vigilantes ended up damaging the ship and then freefalling through the timestream and out of the Temporal Zone, ending up in mid-17th century Japan. Awed by his historical surroundings, Nate passed out, before being found by Masako Yamashiro, a local villager. Despite it being dangerous for the villagers to assist a gaijin under the tyrannical rule of Shogun Tokugawa Iemitsu, Masako and her father, Ichiro Yamashiro, nursed Nate to health. Masako gave Nate a bath, telling him of her unfortunate story of being betrothed to the cruel Iemitsu. Refusing to accept injustice, Nate tried to challenge the Shogun's Samurai, who arrived to the village to inform Masako of the coming wedding day, but ended up unable to activate his powers, getting flattened by an armored samurai, and heavily wounded once again.4 As Nate was being healed by Masako, he was being asked on his backstory, trying to fit facts that wouldn't seem strange for the Medieval Japanese with his real life, but ended up blundering, remembering that the United States would not exist for many years after 1641, further confusing Masako. Eventually, he was found by the rest of the Legends. Recovering from his wounds, Nate was being trained by Ray to reconnect to his abilities, but to no avail. Masako imparted him with wisdom that, to Ray, sounded reminiscent of that of a fictional character, Master Yoda, whom he claimed to have been his sensei. As the Shogun and his men approached the village, Nate came out to oppose him, but, once again, couldn't activate his powers, sustaining heavy damage from the A.T.O.M. Exosuit's light blast, getting knocked out. He eventually recovered, just in time to save Ray Palmer and Masako Yamashiro from being slain by Tokugawa Iemitsu. Transforming into his meta-human Steel form, Nate grabbed the Shogun's sword, then, together with Ray, confused him in the duel, before catching the Yamashiro family katana thrown by Ray and destroying the Exosuit's alpha-stabilizer with it, leading to a somatic overload that had the suit blown up, along with the tyrannical Iemitsu. As the village celebrated, Masako tried to persuade Nate to take the katana with him, but he disagreed, saying that she's just as worthy to be its wielder. Nate thought to ask Masako if she'd be interested in continuing their relationship, but she pragmatically noted that, as he "came from the sky," he'd have to return, and it was impossible. The two parted with one last kiss.4 During the Legends' mission to the times of Civil War, dealing with an outbreak of the TX-90, brought by a crash-landed time pirate, Nate joined the initial team to scout out the location of the pirate's ship. He later took initiative with informing Ulysses S. Grant, the commander of the United States Army, about the outbreak. However, he was unsuccessful with explaining what a "zombie" is to the 19th century person, before Sara Lance went on a recon mission and brought a still-moving undead head, causing Grant to prepare his sharpshooters for defence against the deceased Confederate soldiers. Struggling to gain control over his powers, Nate eventually succeeded, taking the infected soldiers' attention with a fiery signal, before making them follow him into a remote location to deal with. Once brought far enough from the Union's troops, Nate finally used his meta-human powers to protect himself, while blowing up the "zombies" that surrounded him with a bomb, getting covered in goo left from their corpses.5 On a mission to 1987's Washington, D.C., Nate joined Amaya Jiwe in figuring out what happened to the members of the Justice Society of America. They located an angry Todd Rice/Obsidian, whom Nate ended up knocking out in surprise. After getting healed, the aged Obsidian told the younger heroes about the JSA's fate and their role in the Cold War against the Soviet Union, including a tragic final mission in Leipzig in 1956. Nate, along with the rest of the team and Obsidian, interrupted the exchange between Damien Darhk and the KGB agents, joining the fight to defeat H.I.V.E. Ghosts in his meta-human form. After the mission, Nate and Amaya discussed Henry Heywood, with Amaya telling Nate of his grandfather's beautiful singing voice.1 Personality Nate is an easily excitable individual, with great passion for his work and a tendency to ramble off when describing his findings or hypotheses, clashing in character with the no-nonsense attitude of Oliver Queen. Nate is altruistic, ready to go and save a team of complete strangers at the bat of an eye, just because he noticed something terrible might have happened to them in a certain period of history. He is also brave, risking his skin to get help from Oliver and revealing to the vigilante's face that he knows their secret identity; as well as resourceful, in securing both human resources (Oliver's help) and relevant historical artifacts that helped located the Legends throughout time.2 Despite calling himself a "time detective", Nate is awed and humbled by the concept of time travel, at first refusing the call, saying that he only intended to go on a salvage mission, before being persuaded by Oliver that this adventure is something he's been waiting for his entire life. His adoration of time travel is further shown when he looks with awe at Einstein's speech, commenting on how he can't believe the Legends, him included, just changed history.2 Throughout his life, Nate has suffered from his hemophilia, spending half of his childhood in a hospital and never leaving home until 16. Sheltered at home and unable to make his own decisions, Nate longed for a live as an adult, where he took the choice to go on an adventure as soon as one came up. Brave and dedicated, he refused to agree with Sara's suggestion to have him leave the Waverider's crew in fear for his safety. Instead, Nate risked his life for the team and the Justice Society of America, ending up on the verge of death, from where he was saved by Ray Palmer, who modified Eobard Thawne's biomolecular enhancer.3 After gaining powers due to the enhancer, Nate showed even more childlike excitement, testing out his strength against that of Ray's A.T.O.M. Exosuit rather recklessly, ending up with a damaged timeship and two time travelers freefalling through the Temporal Zone. Arriving to Medieval Japan, Nate immediately recognized the time period, claiming it to be awesome, before passing out. Despite being a historian and trying to make his story of a "gaijin merchant" to Masako Yamashiro seem believable, he ended up blundering when he referenced the United States, before realizing those weren't supposed to exist yet. Nate also shown himself to be a fan of popular fiction, referencing the fictional "Master Yoda" when listening to Masako's advice, further confusing her. During his stay with the Yamashiro family, Nate showed both a flirtatious side in his interactions with Masako, and, once again, his altruism when trying to protect her and the village's freedom from the Shogun's Samurai. Despite his infatuation with Masako, Nate agreed with her pragmatic response regarding their possible relationship: as a time traveler, he could not stay with her.4 Powers and abilities Powers *'Enhanced Condition': As a result of Eobard Thawne's biomolecular enhancer that Ray made alterations to, Nate was cured of his hemophilia and gained superhuman abilities. **'Organic Steel Transformation:' Nate now has the ability to transform his entire body into steel, though Ray claims that it is actually an organic form of alloy. Despite being entirely constituted with steel in his altered state, Nate appears to retain his normal level of mobility, leaving his agility unhindered **'Superhuman Healing': Nate's enhanced body is able to recover from injuries much faster than a normal person, even as the chest by the A.T.O.M. Exosuit's blasters, he shortly afterwards recovered somewhat. Upon transforming, his body appears to instantly make a full recovery. A bonus effect of the biomolecular enhancer treated Nate's hemophilia. **'Superhuman Durability': While transformed, Nate is far more durable than any normal human. This makes him extremely resistant to injury from knives and Ray's A.T.O.M. Exosuit repetitive blasts, as well as survive falls high velocity falls with seemingly little harm to him. **'Superhuman Strength': While transformed, Nate is far stronger than any normal human, at least quintuple his normal levels as stated by Ray. With this, he was able to overpower Vixen, who was channelling the spiritual might of a gorilla, with casual ease and, with minor effort, he was able to elbow Ray, while in the A.T.O.M Exosuit, into the wall of the Waverider, damaging the haul as well as bend a bar inside the ship. Abilities *'Acrobatics': Nate was able to successfully escape and evade a number of security guards on his quest to reach Mayor Oliver Queen.2 *'Genius-level intellect': Nate is an accomplished and resourceful historian, priding himself on deduction. With his deduction skills and extensive work with sources, Nate deduced the identity of Green Arrow and Rip Hunter's Legends, as well as the locations of time-scattered members of the Legends throughout history. Nate is also sharp-witted, able to recognize that the timeline was starting to change due to aberrations, despite previously not being acquainted with the mechanics of time travel. He immediately thought to bring his findings to Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, requesting assistance with saving the Legends.2 *'Multilingual': Nate notes he is fluent in English, German, French, Japanese, Italian, and Latin. *'Hand to Hand Combat: He is an excellent fighter. Weaknesses *'''Hemophilia: Nate suffers from a condition where his blood doesn't clot properly, making his healing rate severely diminished. To which, even cut enough, he could easily bleed to death. After being injected by Ray's modified biomolecular enhancer, Nate's condition was cured, allowing him heal as efficiently, if not more so, as normal people.3 However, while out of his meta-human form, Nate would still suffer heavily from wounds, getting knocked out faster than a normal person, before swiftly regenerating and coming back to his senses, as shown when he recovered from a light blast of the A.T.O.M. Exosuit.4 *'Emotional State': While Nate's new powers make him very strong, his ability to access and maintain them are all dependent on his focus and emotional drive. If too careless, he could end up leaving himself completely vulnerable.4 Do-gooder * '''Full Name - '''Dr Nathaniel Heywood * '''Alias - '''Commander Steel * '''Origin - '''DC Legend's of Tomorrow * '''Occupation - '''Member of the Legends and Team Historian. * '''Powers / Skills - '''Excellent detective skills, excellent in hand to hand combat, excellent with guns and highly intelligent. * '''Hobby - '''Playing video games, watching baseball and reading * '''Goals - '''Help the Legends restore the timeline that the Time Masters ruined and also take down the guys who was responsible for ruining the timeline and that is the Legion of Doom who is led by Eobard Thawne aka the Reverse-Flash, Damien Dahrk and Malcolm Merlyn. * '''Type of Hero - '''Superhero Gallery Dominator-corpse-211363.png Joswedpyj3zxi68zrwms.png 4cd353819a87046ca793eb430e58314e.jpg Tumblr oio0q2Z7am1tez7bdo1 1280.jpg Category:DC Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Pure Good Category:Philanthropists Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:In Love Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Titular